Technicolor Girl
by Shinba - Yuki-Onee-san
Summary: When Kagome hits her head on the bone eater's well and looses her memory, will Sesshoumaru help her revive her memory, or help her create new ones? Sesshoumaru x Kagome HIGHLY SUGGESTED READ! ;D
1. Chapter 1, Technicolor Memories

Technicolor Girl.

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I simply wrote this story! Please enjoy!**

Kagome waved to Inuyasha before plunging herself into the dark of the bone eaters well. In seconds she found herself standing in her usual sailor suit. Carefully, Kagome heaved herself out of the well and onto the floors of the shrine. She sighed and ran towards the house.

Before, she had made an agreement with Inuyasha to let her go to school AT LEAST one day every week. She had pre-made her lunch and packed it away in her backpack that awaited her return in her pink colored bedroom. On her way to school, she found herself thinking about the past few years. Naraku had been "defeated" and the Shikon Jewel was now being contained. For some reason, the well hadn't closed, and Kagome was still able to be with Inuyasha and her family at the same time. She was thankful, but wondered how it was possible.

Kagome continued her in depth thoughts until she found herself standing in front of the dark brown well at the end of the day. She heaved her backpack in and jumped down after it. Colors of blue and purple surrounded her, engulfing her in the usual trance. She arrived in the feudal era not moments after, and began her journey up the well.

Slowly, Kagome climbed up, grabbing onto available vines, seeing the bright light of the early morning grow brighter and brighter. Kagome reached the top and threw her bag off of her back and onto the ground. She lifted her leg over the edge, not noticing the twisting vine that entangled itself on her leg. As she pulled forward, her leg stuck to the ground, pushing her upper body forward.

With a loud slam, Kagome's face was bashed into the hard wood of the well, knocking her unconscious. Her body slumped over the wooden frame lifelessly. The tree's around her shook with the breeze and the scent of the sweet flowers filled the air. Silence settled, with only the rustle of leaves and silent chatter of the animals scurrying around.

The sun began to set as Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She looked around confusedly, lifting up her head. The young woman nearly fell back into the well, but instead heaved herself back up, and out. She looked at the trees, the flowers, the well and herself all with the same confusion.

"Where am I?"

----------------------------------

Kagome walked through the trees and branches, guided by the moon's light. She stopped occasionally to glance at flowers and to smile at animals. She skipped happily through the forest without the restraints of thoughts or feelings. She was pure, completely empty. Her memories erased, her mind clear.

The young miko emerged from the darkened forest and reached a stream flowing quietly. She rushed over and bent down, watching the moon's reflection follow the river's movements, mocking the still of the moon that hung above. She cupped her hands and dunked them into the waters, filling her imaginary glass with water. She sipped from the glass, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a figure on the other side of the stream.

She stood, looking at the figure silently. He watched her, marking her movements slowly. He turned, leaving her alone. Kagome reached her hand out, grabbing at nothing.

"Wait!" She hollered, falling into the water. She urged herself through, pushing herself through the fast current. She gulped down water and grabbed onto the ledge of the other side of the stream. Sesshoumaru stood, astonished. Kagome heaved herself out of the stream, rushing herself towards Sesshoumaru.

She stood, her body soaking wet from head to toe. Sesshoumaru drew his sword, determined to kill her if she came near. Kagome walked towards him silently as he pointed his sword at her. She ignored it, and continued on until she stood so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath, the cool of her body. His body froze, unable to move.

Kagome reached upwards and touched his face softly. All of his nerves became centered on that one cheek as she touched it and smiled. He looked on with surprise and confusion. She looked at him with loving eyes, still holding his cheek in her hand. Sesshoumaru became entranced in the warmth of her hand, not sure of what was happening.

"Such old eyes. Such hurt eyes. Such beautiful eyes, these golden eyes..." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, falling backwards. Her hand slipped from his face as her body slammed against the cold of the ground. She lay on the ground silently, finally asleep. Sesshoumaru looked at her with disgust, this disgusting human. This disgusting miko. This disgusting woman of my brother.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke in a small camp, with a little girl, a green demon and the tall man she had met before. She child spotted her and ran over.

"Kagome san! You've awoken? Sesshoumaru Sama brought you here, you were soaking wet! Are you okay? Where's Inuyasha? Do you have any candy? Where is your big bag?" She asked so many questions that Kagome lost track.

"Rin." He said from behind. Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru sitting behind, up against a tree. Kagome returned her attention to the child, looking anxiously.

"What did you call me?" She asked, touching the child's arm.

"K.. Kagome san? Your name.." Kagome's eyes widened. What was this?

" My... name? You know.. who I am?" Kagome looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek.

Kagome touched the tear softly and looked, the small droplet on her finger. More tears fell, as she look at Sesshoumaru confusedly. He simply looked on emotionlessly, seemingly uninterested in the events unfolding before him.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Who am I?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat, looking at the sky. Rin returned to the fellow she now knew was named Jaken, and played with him happily. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who stood abruptly. Rin stopped her play and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you going out for a walk Sesshoumaru sama?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru turned and began walking towards the forest. Somehow, Kagome's voice spoke without her body ordering it to.

"Can I come?" Kagome asked, standing up. Sesshoumaru ignored her and walked on, but the forgetful miko followed him anyway. Kagome began to speak of the bright night sky, the dark, mossy trees, even of the simple chatter of the animals hiding in the nearby trees. Sesshoumaru grew irritated by her constant chatter and asked a question he hadn't really planned on asking.

"Why are you not with that hanyou?" he asked, grabbing Kagome's wrist roughly. Kagome looked at him silently, Sesshoumaru could swear for a moment, all color drained from her eyes, but it quickly returned.

"Who?" Kagome asked smiling. Sesshoumaru stared at her. What game was she playing? Was she and the half breed planning something? This, this mockery?

Sesshoumaru released her hand and tuned from her. They continued walking just as before, only the voice that had filled the silence was quiet, and not a word was said. Kagome stared at the ground blushing softly. She began walking unstably, her legs moving against her will. She looked at Sesshoumaru in distress, who simply looked away. Suddenly, Kagome tugged on Sesshoumaru's arm and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome fell onto Sesshoumaru falling unconscious. Sesshoumaru touched her forehead softly but quickly retracted his hand. Sweat rolled down her face as Sesshoumaru moved her hot body into his arms. She felt like a twig that he could break in an instant, like something that was so easy to hurt. Something he wanted to hurt, but couldn't. Sesshoumaru looked at the miko carefully, but her face was pale and hot, burning to the touch. She shivered quietly, her teeth chattering. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath.

_What the hell?_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, she lost her memories when she fell and hit her head. Thats why she didn't know her name or who Inuyasha was. I love the pairing Sesshoumaru x Kagome, so please read and expect more! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1, No Continuation

So, I know all of you guys have been waiting for my stories to be continued ; but i'm sadly not going to continue ^^; any of them. If anyone would like to continue my stories, i'd be so amazed. and I would feature you here . But, i just dont have the time to write them anymore . Sorry everyone. However, there is one story that will be continued how I wanted it to be .

**Kioku, Memory will be continued by Sailbot here ; .net/s/5726270/1/Kioku_Memory**

**Shes made a few changes, so i'd suggest re - reading the first chapter. Her writing style is identical to my own, and trust me. its worth the read. it makes more sense, and Sesshoumaru is more like himself. Please do read it .**

**As i said before, if you'd like to continue a story of mine, please let me know... sorry everyone ):**


End file.
